


To be a Frenchman in the British Empire

by LouiseBonnefoyKirkland



Series: Being a Frenchman amongst the World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Stalking, more tag to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseBonnefoyKirkland/pseuds/LouiseBonnefoyKirkland
Summary: Welcome in Francis'life! Throughout his life, he had to face many empires and coalitions. Including the largest empire in history. And it's not easy to deal with that empire.Sometimes, you have to cope, but sometimes, you better submit entirelly... The programm includes: romance, envy, family,...P.S.: Every chapter will be a One Shot, the relations can change from a chapter to another (especially the relations with Alfred and Matthew ; sometimes they will be Francis' and Arthur's children, sometimes they won't)





	1. Antartic Agreement (Australia x France x New Zeland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis really wants Terre Adélie back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : [Antartic Treaty Map](https://pm1.narvii.com/7041/6aea5f71b84f75993a57eafb1b0ed65c7ee973f3r1-512-639v2_hq.jpg)  
> It's not my fault, when I saw that map on Wikipedia, I just couldn't help it. The story obviously takes place before the Antartic Treaty.
> 
> Note 2 : Martín Hernández (Argentina), Jose Manuel Gonzalez Rodriguez (Chile), Arthur Kirkland (England), Jett (Australia), Ralph (New Zeland), Lukas Bondevik (Norway), Francis Bonnefoy (France).
> 
> Note 3 : Francis never bothered to remember English (that's canon). So I always thought that the other characters (the English speakers at least) should talk to him in English (due to the fact England was France's "Vassal" for almost 200 years and French was the main diplomatic language until the XIX and XX century). So that's why the others speak French with Francis but English amongst them (and why Francis doesn't understand them when they speak English).

Francis sighed. The meeting ran through like usual, among the racket of the quarrels. Their bosses asked them to organise this meeting to defend their claims on the Antartic. But only Lukas, Jett and Ralph managed to speak up, Arthur wa quarreling with Martín et Jose Manuel, the three of them claiming more or less the same area.

Francis was rather displeased by the way things were going : he didn't managed to ensure his claim on the Adélie land. But Arthur refused to listen to him, just to piss him off.

He looked at the map, desperate to see Adélie land to the hands of the Australian. The latter was the first one to notice his disarray by the way, followed by his older brother.

" _Un problème, Francis_  (Something wrong, Francis)?" Jett politely asked. " _Pouvons-nous t'aider_ (Can we help you)?" Ralph resumed, with a slightly shy tone. Francis started, surprised, but he pulled himself together and sighed. " _Non, je..._ (No, I...)" He knew the personality of the two boys and smiled, a thought crossing his mind. Maybe he could move these two colonies of Arthur. " _...C'est juste que j'aurais bien voulu récupérer la Terre-Adélie. Savez-vous pourquoi elle porte ce nom ?_ (... It's just that I wish I could get Adélie land. Do you know why it's called like that?)" The two brothers shook their heads. Francis resumed his story. " _Jules Dumont d'Urville, celui qui a découvert la Terre-Adélie, était marié à une femme qui s'appelait Adèle. Ainsi, il a voulu donner un nom semblable à ce lieu qu'il avait découvert. N'est-ce pas absolument romantique_ (Jules Dumont d'Urville, the one who discorvered Adélie land, was married to a woman named Adèle. So he wanted to give that place he discovered a similar name. Isn't this absolutely romantic)?"

As he told his story, he let each of his hands run throught the younger ones' shoulders, his seductive nature getting back on top abstent-mindedly. And judging by the looks the Oceanian brothers, they weren't uninterested. It was what he had in mind first, but if the two young men weren't insensitive to his charms, he didn't mind to use it to his advantage.

The two young countries finally nodded softly, blushing a little.

Francis futtered eyelashes and softly said, almost whispering. " _Alors, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir récupérer la Terre-Adélie._ (So I really would like to get Adélie land back)" He gently pulled the two younger's ties, making them come closer to him, Jett at his left and Ralph at his right. Jett put his hand on the table near Francis' left tight, bitting his lower lip. " _Francis, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement..._ (Francis, I'm sure we can come to an agreement...)" Ralph clung to his right side, playing with the knot of his tie. " _Je pense qu'il est encore possible de négocier..._ (I think it's still possible to negociate)"

Jett looked daggers at his brother. "Don't touch him. The land he want to claim is inside my claim. That's none of your buisness!" Ralph smiled defyingly. "Of course, it's my buisness. Daddy will be really angry with the fact that you gave up on Francis' advances. As the older one, I have to support my little brother in every decisions he make." Jett grumbled a little, the only effect being his brother's smile growing wider. Francis looked at them on after the other, not really sure about what was going on.

Arthur finally realised what was going on between his sons and his rival. He immediatly stopped quarreling with the Argetinian and the Chilean and yelled to the intention of the two Oceanian brothers. " _Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire exactement stupide grenouille ?! Enlèves tes mains de là immédiatement!!!_ (What do you think you're doing stupid frog?! Get your hands off now!!!!)"

His shout had the effect to make Ralph go back a little and as Francis was about to replied to his nemesis, he heard a hand brusquely flattened on the table, brushing against his right tight. He looked in front of him and saw that Jett was blocked him angainst the table, pushing slightly his brother doing so.

He smiled triumphantly. "Did you hear Daddy? Hands off!" He then turned to Francis, slowly running his tongue on his upper lip. "Don't worry, I can handle him by myself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Siblings, stalking and Fairy


	2. Following the beautiful fairy (France & UK brothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter between the Kirkland brothers and a mysterious French creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Francis Bonnefoy (France), Aberthol Kirkland (Wales), Allistair Kirkland (Scotland), Annraoi Kirkland (Northern Ireland), Arthur Kirkland (England).

Francis carefreely walked in the forest, holding his little basket, his dress and ribbons twirling because of the wind. His eyes half-closed, he was humming. Leafing through a pathway, he saw a bush full of berries. He heartily left the pathway to go pick them. He was still humming and he joyfully set to work. Unbeknownst to him, a few meters behind him, four little shadows were following, for a while. They were currently hiding behind a tree, following and gazing at the young boy, cheeks slightly pink in front of the beauty of the innocent face, the magnificent blue eyes with violet reflection et the long blonde hair. The four of them had the thick eyebrows and the green eyes, specific to the Kirkland. Aberthol, the eldest, had chestnut-brown hair, Allistair, the second, had crimson hair, Annraoi's, the third, were auburn and Arthur, the youngest, was blonde. The Kirkland brothers shadowed that being, thinking they were magic, almost unreal. They didn't know much about them whom they called "the Fairy" amongst them, except that he was the child of the one embodying the Celts living on the main land. Crumpled together behind their tree, they tried as hard as they could not to push each other and heckle, at the risk of being discovered but wanting to look at the beautiful young fairy as much as possible. On his side, Francis who still didn't suspect a thing was soon done with picking the berries. He decided to go take a bath in the nearest river. So he happily headed in its direction, bouncing.  The four brothers followed him, hiding behind the trunks, the rocks, the bushes. Seasoned hunters despite their young ages, they were moving without making a single sound of footstep. Francis finally arrived in a big clearing, in which a river run across and with a few bushes. He took off the dress his mother made him wear in order to pose as a girl so the fairies didn't kidnapped him and jumped in the water. He didn't hear the little surprised yelp Arthur let out as he saw the young fairy get entirely naked. His three older brothers jumped on him to put a hand over his mouth and hide behind their bush. After a few moments being stressed by the thought of them being discovered, they only heard sounds of water tapping against skin and little amused giggles. They let their little head stick out of the foliage. Cheeks red, a bit shameful to looked at their little fairy without her knowing, they stayed like that, looking at her playing in the water until she came out. The siblings then silently defy each other. The winner would be the one who would looked for the most time at the pretty fairy without her noticing them as she came out of the water. Annraoi and Arthur were the firsts to give up and hid behind their bush, almost at the same time. Allistair was almost winning but Francis as his lower part was still in the water looked in the direction of the brothers and the Scottish though the had been spotted. He then hid next to his younger brothers. The Kirkland firstborn showed a victorious expression as Francis got out of the water, completely naked. Suddenly, he became red in the face and quickly kneeled next to his brothers, hands covering his mouth. The three others turned to him as one man, eyebrows raised. Allistair was the first to talk. "Hey, what's wrong ? Did she noticed you ?" Aberthol then slowly turned to his brothers, eyes widened, softly shaking his head. "No... It's just that she... is a boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : Siblings and First kisses.


End file.
